crushed feelings
by destiny1080
Summary: Matt arrives,who is family, asks lily out front of my face, i feel bad, then a bunch of other crazy things happen, its a good story i just suck at summarys R&R PLEASE!
1. Mileys cousin

**destiny1080**: alright hi, this is my first story, and usually I'm an anime freak but I love Hannah Montana, so this is just going to be a short story (but not a one shot) of Hannah Montana.

**disclaimer: **I do not own the real people listed: Destiny Hope Cyrus (Miley), Jackson, Billy ray Cyrus, Oliver, Lilly, Riko, Hannah Montana, Lola Lofnagle, Mike Stanly III, and any others…well…there is one…matt (he's a character in the story) MATTS MINE!! and maybe other characters I create.

**Crushed feelings **

**Chapter 1: Miley's cousin**

me, and Lilly walked through the halls in their school chatting over my news.

"So your cousin's coming all the way from Tennessee to see you" Lilly said smile wide on her face.

"Yea, but he's not technically my cousin, but he didn't really have any family after his parents died when he was 6, so we just treated him as our cousin" I reassured her.

"What's going on?" Oliver just walked into the conversation as Lilly repeated what she just said directed to Oliver.

"Does he even know about…you know, Hannah Montana" he whispered the last 2 words.

"Actually no, he had left with his other family only when we were nine and I haven't seen him, so when dad told me, I just so shocked me." I looked at them with a worried look "how am I gonna tell him?"

"You know you don't have to" Oliver told her, but I looked at him blankly.

"I can't not tell him, he's helped me out and protected me with since we were like 5, plus he's probably a big strong guy now" this made Lilly's smile widen. I noticed it and tried to say something but was blocked by Lilly.

"Is he involved with anyone…?" Lilly said

"No, I doubt that he would, he's usually serious about everything else so I doubt he would actually look for a woman…and don't try anything on him, it won't work…and I don't want you getting hurt" I said sternly

"Oh come on, Miley, I'm a big girl, I can handle…and if he's a big boy than…" but I cut her off

"I'm telling you, he has a weird way of really mentally hurting people, you know, getting in your heads!!" I said making a head gesture "and when he's mad….never! And I repeat never!! Look him in the eyes; he has a scarier stare than even Roxy."

Lilly nodded but inside she really wanted to see I cousin. She knew he had to be buff and tall, but his face was what fished through her thoughts.

"So what's his name, and when's he getting here" Oliver blurted out, a few people looked at him then turned and continued what they were doing.

"Well, his names…Matt, and he's getting here soon after school" I said.

"Then we'll stick with you and meet him together" Lilly suggested.

"Yea" Oliver agreed

"Sure, why not" I said

**Later after school**

I ran in through her house door followed by Lilly and Oliver. "Daddy!! Did matt come yet!!" Dad sat next to Roxy at the kitchen table, Jackson on the couch.

Robby ray looked sad as he hung his head down low, avoiding her eyes as he said "sorry, bud, but he said he couldn't make It." my heart dropped and my smile exploded into a low frown. I sunk my head down and almost got down to my knees, I wanted to cry. I wanted this all too just go away. That is, until a familiar face appeared in front of mine.

"Wow destiny, you're just as gullible as you used to be" I gasped and jumped back at the sudden appearance of my old cousin matt as I well back Lilly and Oliver caught me.

I looked at him, and realized that he had grown much taller; he was about 6 foot 4 inches, he had a very muscular body, like rock hard abs, his face hadn't changed, he was still had the cute boy face, his hair had changed to a light brown, but his eyes changed the most, they were no longer the sweet baby blues they once were, no they were much darker and deeper than what they once was.

I shifted my attention to both Lilly and Oliver and noticed their shock, Lilly's was more of a 'dude look how huge he is', and Lilly's was more like, 'wow look at him, ahhhhhhhhh'.

Matt slowly approached me and I noticed that tears had broken through my face, I had started to cry. He rapped his large arms around and stroked my hair, though he was strong and huge, his touch was very gentle.

"I'm sorry destiny, I was just joking with you" he hugged me tighter and I felt more tears approaching as I noticed that his personality hadn't changed, he was still the funny, joking teddy bear (matt don't kill me…kill ally, and ally, don't kill me…kill matt) that I loved. We continued to hug, for about a minute until we broke apart when he broke the silence with a comment "well this is a continued dot, dot, dot moment" we all laughed

**destiny1080**: this was the place I planned to stop it, alright, this is my FIRST story so please be nice, I'm going away for about 3 weeks, so when I update ill update like 3 chapters, and yes I know it was very short…please read and review


	2. other residents

**destiny1080: **alright here's thedown-low, I moved and now I'm miserable, so yea…that's why it takes me so long to write, but at least I am. Matt, ally, ivy, I'm sorry for the trouble with the emails but…I'm trying, and you-know-who isn't being a great help so just work with me

**Disclaimer: **I still don't own anybody; well except for Matt, I could probably own Ivy, but…Ally…no one can do that…

**Crushed feelings**

**Chapter 2: **the true arrival

"So Destiny…" he stopped, I stared blankly at him "…I forgot what I was gonna say" I chuckled.

"You still do that…" I gave him a taunting look, he smirked and attacked me, I mean literally rapped his arm around my head in a head-lock and gave me a very painful nuggy. "OW! Get off" I shoved him away as he smiled.

"Sorry, I forgot you're still tiny"

"I'm not tiny your just monstrous!" my face was red with anger

"Well you know-…" he stopped and directed his attention to the people behind me. He saw daddy Roxy and Oliver but when his face reached Lilly, he stopped blank and I could've sworn I saw him blush a little.

He walked right past me as he shakes Oliver's hand and moved towards daddy and repeated the process. He approached Roxy…not a good idea. He stood tall over her as he offered his hand to her he returns with a stare(the P.U.M.A. stare) he returns with a very intimidating stare about the same as Roxy's my eyes widened as the room went black around us. There eyes glowed as the stared, not blinking, not breathing.

Suddenly the both made their moves and sort of tackled each other…into a hug. I nearly fell over, I didn't expect that. "its been along time puma!" matt said with a wide open smile.

"You too tiger, I never thought I see you again…especially in these circumstances" she looked at me.

"Wait you guys know each other!?" I was confused, to the limit

"Yea, back at cat military camp, we were the top competitors" he released her "I'm tiger and she was puma" well that made a lot a sense. And I mean…a lot

"Anyway," he directed his attention to Lilly and looked at her with deep connection "who you might be?" am I being crazy or is he busting a move on Lilly. He took her hand and kissed it.

She replied in usual way "EEP!!!" My god…I'm **not** crazy

I heard random screams coming from the parking lot over in the yard. "Oh yea!" he said releasing Lilly "I brought with me my-." he was interrupted with a luggage bag struck to his face as he flew back and hit the wall, making a small crater.

Suddenly two girls one red with anger and one panting with exhaustion came in to my house. The red one with short hair sprinted to Matt and grabbed him by his color. "WHAT THE HELL IS WRONG WITH YOU!!!" She shuck him 3 times and rattled his head. "You left us all the way over there she said pointing, oh and by the way, I gave you your luggage"   
what he was about to do is really stupid, he smiled and said "you shouldn't be slow" he got punched in the head

"YOU RAN LIKE 5 MILES AHEAD OF US!!! WITHOUT ANY LUGGAGE!! WHICH WE HAD YOURS!!" he spit out blood and smiled again, did I mention how stupid he really was, cause, he really is and I mean it.

"Don't complain to me if you can't keep up with the tiger you should run longer" he got hit, a lot. Like 50 times until he almost fell unconscious.

"YOU FREAKING HAVE LIKE LONG ASS LEGS FREAK, YOU MONSTEROUS SIZED…TEDDY BEAR!!!!"

a vein formed on his forehead, "I'm not a teddy bear" she smirked at the sight that her words had dealt him damage.

"Yes you are!" me and the girl both said she looked at me and smiled "SEE!!" she screamed in his face.

"Destiny…you traitor…"

**!#$&()QWERTYUIOPasdfghkl:"Zxcvbnm,./**

Matt had a bunch of bandages on his face. He had a trouble talking so the short haired girl talked "we are Matt's step sisters, I am Ally, and this is Ivy" she pointed to the long haired girl in the doorway of our house. She had a purple long sleeved shirt on and jean shorts on. As for Ally she wore a black shirt and shorts that aligned with her nice black hair.

"We have to stay with this goof, father's orders, so…" Daddy reacted and jumped into the conversation

"We only have one guest room, you two can have it" he shifted his attention to matt who was sitting down on the wood floor "and matt gets the couch" his eyes widened as he shot Daddy a look then gave a "whatever" expression and sat down on the couch

"But Ivy can't share rooms, its just something she cant do when she sleeps" (I know its not really true but I needed a way for Ivy to get to Lilly's)

"She can stay at my guest room" Lilly suggested as she looked at Matt "and Matt can have my couch" as she smiled.

"No, I have to stay with the goof" Ally said,

**destiny1080: **gotta stop it, I know don't I just suck, but this took me awile to write don't expect better in the future, I hope everyone's happy and if not review and say so, great!!


End file.
